The addition of vehicle information and infotainment systems to vehicles provides a wealth of entertainment and information delivery options for vehicle occupants. Through on-board resources and remote connections, occupants can stream music and movies, receive news updates, access remote databases, obtain navigation information and perform numerous other tasks that used to require a secondary computing system, such as a smart phone or PC with a wireless network card.
Using the onboard system, drivers can communicate with off board, cloud-based resources and access any information useful for driving or travel. Certain software add-ons allow users to be smart-routed to recommended stopping points, obtain coupons or deals tailored to users, and even alert emergency providers and/or user doctor's in the event of a medical emergency. Geofencing may also be utilized for vehicles to define a virtual boundary of a vehicle. Geofencing may be accomplished by utilizing GPS coordinates of a navigation system in a vehicle.